Demon Deception
by Sesshomaru'sPrincess006
Summary: After Raenef's soul has harmonized, there are still a few things he has left to learn. And who better to teach them then the demoness who defeated Eclipse before. Ratedm for sexual themes and violence
1. Chapter 1

**I finally got demon diary 5, and soon to be 6. I can****'****t wait, but I wanted to get this fiction up for a while, ever since I began Blood Lust, but I could never make the beginning sound right. Now I have it sounding right, I guess I ought to put it up.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Demon Diary, if I did, Eclipse would be happier, thus ruining his character for everyone.**

Prologue

""Are you sure of this Lord Aureleid?"" The great demon, fourth in rank, Eclipse asked the eldest of the demon lords. Eclipse's long pitch black hair was tied back with a single silken tie, but a few strands had escaped and framed his pale, oval face. His pitch black eyes held fury at the older lord's orders, but he could not go against them, without risking the severest penalty.

""You are a good teacher Eclipse, but young Raenef still has potions to learn, along with other defensive spells, that you may know, but we need this demon lord to know the best. And to know the best he must learn from the best, both of the best. She is yours starting tomorrow morning."" The older lord replied as he adjusted his eye patch. His wavy silver hair pooled around his shoulders. He oozed power the way a snake oozed fear, the way a demon lord, the strongest of them, should. Lord Aureleid waved Eclipse away.

Eclipse sighed, as he made his way out of the castle's throne room, before teleporting out. Silently cursing his newest misfortune.

""Reina, get Arianna ready for a journey, she is to be freed from my grasp"" He said to a servant girl who nodded.

Down the hall, a girl, whose hands were chained together and eyes bruised, heard of her freedom.

**Okay I figure I could put chapter one in here, so here it goes.**

**Chapter 1**

""But Eclipse, I wanna go to town"" Raneaf whined to his teacher. The blonde's hair was tied up, and Erutis and Chris stood behind him. Raneaf pouted, sticking his bottom lip out and Eclipse glared at the humans

""My Lord, the towns people are not privy to demon lords, besides, Lord Aureleid is sending over a new teacher for you"" He replied, his baggy robes hiding most of his body as he fingered his crescent moon earring.

""You're leaving me?"" The young demon lord asked with puppy dog eyes, and the red haired Erutis laughed.

""No my liege, but there are spells I cannot teach you"" Eclipse said and regretted it, for his young liege was smiling, very unlike a demon lord. The young lord was not evil, he wasn't mean, and he couldn't even kill a tomato without crying. And thus being true, Eclipse was having a hard time as it is, not to mention he also had a Cleric of the God Rased under his roof, and a knight who had originally been dispatched to kill Raneaf. What did he do for the gods to punish him so?

""Eclipse, earth to the powerful demon who will probably kill us all in a few days"" Erutis said while waving a hand in front of his eyes. She was getting impatient as the floor around the summons spell began to glow.

""Hnn..."" he mumbled and came back into reality as a flash of light blinded them momentarily, and Lord Aureleid appeared, along with a girl from Eclipse's past. She looked bruised, broken, and not the demoness he knew she was.

""Good luck Eclipse, for if I can't break her, I doubt you can, but then you were her first."The Older wiser Lord said to him and forced a kiss to the brunette which he lifted. She bit his tongue and he threw her to the ground hard. His mesraz collected and she shielded herself to the best of her abilities, but not even Eclipse could block Aureleid's attack, thus the blinding white light of concentrated power and the screams of pain. "Enjoy Eclipse, I could not break her, her spirit though is another story" He said and disappeared.

Eclipse strode over to her collapsed, pale body. Arianna was looking like death. Skinnier then she was before, her body felt small and helpless in his arms. The passion which used to radiate from her was gone, except for in her eyes. They held all the defiance a woman could muster. 'Was her fate to be the same as his one day, when his powers were no longer needed?' he thought. Her honey brown hair had grown out, and her bosom had too, no longer small and childish, but full and soft.

"Lady Arianna?" He asked and saw the tattoo below her right eye, marking her a third class demon, second rank. She was the leader of darkness, and the other great demon during the war. She was like him, killing all in her way, but she was more powerful, or at least had been. He touched her cheek softly, oblivious that the others were around. Muttering a spell, he brought her out of unconsciousness, and her dark sparkling blue eyes slowly opened. She winced once, when his hand grazed her hip.

"Eclipse, I see the tables have turned at last" She said softly, wincing as he skimmed over a bruise under her eye. "May I heal myself master" She asked sarcastically and he shook his head, doing the spell for her. Her soft skin underwent a change, becoming the soft pale peach it should be, the bruises disappearing, and her blue eyes becoming clear, not hazy. She wore few clothes, just a sarong like skirt, reaching the floor, and a midriff top, just covering her breasts, her crescent moon necklace, rested right in the middle of her collar bone.

"Welcome to your new home Ari" He told her and then realized that Raenef and the others were still there. "Meet your newest charge, the demon lord, Raneaf the fifth" He said and she curtsied.

"Is she it, is she the teacher" Rae asked, he was stupider then he looked

"Of course, my liege, and the humans are" She asked, her voice sounded weak, what had happened to Arianna, she had once been more feared then him, and was betrothed to Raneaf the fourth, but when he died, due to the arrangement of their marriage, she had been enslaved to Aureleid for a year. It must have been hard for her.

"Ohh, they are friends of mine" Raenef replied, and Arianna burst out laughing.

"What" Rae asked, but she kept on laughing, until she was holding onto Eclipse's robes to keep from falling to the floor. Her hair, though up in a ponytail, surrounded her face like a brown waterfall.

""Is he serious"" She asked Eclipse who only nodded, she became oddly serious. "You have got to be kidding me. The great demon Eclipse, looking over a demon lord who calls filthy humans friends?"

""And you Arianna, demoness of first class being enslaved by the demon who has a demon lord keeping filthy humans as friends" He replied and she tried to hit him, only to remember her hands were still tied.

"See how far we've fallen Eclipse, we used to be the best" She replied and he undid her bindings. Arianna sighed, Aureleid had tried to take her all, mind, body, and soul. He would have had her virginity too, had not a certain demon already taken it.

"So I take it you two know each other" Erutis pointed out, from their point of view, Eclipse and the new girl, Arianna, were looking a little lusty, a scary new view for Eclipse.

"Of course, Eclipse served in my court for a while, and then I was lucky enough to fight alongside him, and he was lucky enough to fight alongside me" She replied. The overconfident part of her was still there, it just needed some coaxing. He stood up beside her, the last binding spell in his hand, and let it light aflame.

"And I was lucky enough to get something precious from the Lady as well" Eclipse said hinting at a more romantic relationship. And she muttered under her breath

"What was that?" Chris asked he was on his way to be the first to die by Arianna's hand in a year. And she was itching to kill something.

"Something never to happen again" Arianna said as she let her powers loose a little, her voice and her eyes showed how angry she was for that night. She had been young and naïve and they had needed to cast a strong spell.

"Unless I order it" Eclipse whispered and she spun on her heel so that even though she was a head shorter, she could look straight into his maroon colored eyes.

"Eclipse, why do you think I was beaten" She retorted and got ready for a blow. When you got Eclipse angry, one must be ready for his own power. He however, pulled her into his arms in a hug, earning an eep out of her, and scaring Erutis so much that she fainted.

"Eclipse, what are you doing" Arianna asked as she tried to escape his embrace, before falling on the ground when he let her go.

"Proving the fact that you must obey my every order" He said and smirked, fire lighting her dark sapphire eyes, and piercing his soul.

"Blood Blade" she chanted and a sword made out of a freshly spilled, bright red, metallic tasting liquid, nearly pierced him, had he not put up a shield in time. He kept his face grim, though he wanted to laugh.

"She's right Eclipse, looks like you won't be getting any this century" Erutis said and laughed. Arianna laughed with her

"Okay, she can stay; she has the mind of a demon, and a pervert. Yay" She said. "Yaoi lover?'

"Of Course" Was the reply and Chris sweat dropped. "I have been trying for ages to get any two of the guys together for my own pleasure"

"Okay, so Arianna what are you going to teach me that Eclipse cant" Raneaf asked her, changing the subject.

"Eclipse does not ever allow his powers to materialize, I hope you noticed that, and in that particular field, I am the best" She replied and stood, holding Eclipse's robe above the v of his chest his let show through, before gently kissing his cheek. "Another thing I am supposed to teach, much to Erutis's pleasure, I am to teach how a demon lord should be pleasured, by both males and females" She replied and Eclipse gave her an evil glare with his magenta eyes. "Unless my master objects"

"If it was ordered by Lord Aureleid, then I cannot object Arianna, but you will show him with me in the room" Eclipse said solemnly, Erutis noticed his clenching fists.

"Can I watch?"

"Of course, now is what I heard true, that a certain preppy demon lord may have a crush on a human?" She asked, and Eclipse sighed, this was going to be a long day.

"The next time he is here, Raneaf gave me permission to kill him" She said and Arianna smiled.

"Let's get to work shall we, I want to see what you have taught this 'demon' lord" She said sarcastically. The boy had a freaking consort of Rased in his castle, so what the hell was Eclipse teaching, the opposite?

"And here is where I tell you that he hasn't gotten far. " He said as he held out a tomato, and with a felt tip sharpie, he drew a face on it. "Master Raneaf, a death spell"

"But Mr. Tomato" He replied with a pout. Arianna grimaced before sending her own powers and it grew arms, hands holding a knife, and it diced itself in Eclipse's hand. "Mr. Tomato" Raenef cried.

"You always had a penchant for an elaborate death"

"I wanted to give it a voice, but I have been sealed for far too long" She said and then "Go" She said and teleported them to the courtyard. "Wanna show him how we learned?"

"You mean battle" He asked as Raneaf sat on the chair

"Yep, Dark Arrow" She said and spelled, he shielded in time

"Ari you know the rules, your own spells" He said and she laughed as he sent the dark arrow back at her, she dodged, not putting up a shielding spell, as she did a flip out of the way.

"Blood Blade" She whispered and it struck at him, as he sent another spell at her, this one making a cut on her forearm. "Grr… Aire Dista" He flew up into the air before she sent the blood blade at him, this time it was different, she sent her powers as a spear, flying straight and true, hitting him in the thigh

"You can't win Arianna"

"Oh really now Eclipse" She said

Five minutes later they called it a draw, and noticed that Raneaf fainted.

"Wow, and that is who replaced my fiancé?" She asked and Eclipse nodded. She watched eclipse pick up the fallen demon lord, then teleport them both to Raenef's room, to deposit the young master, and then to his own dark menacing bedroom. Maroon sheets colored like blood, rested in a mess on his dark mahogany bed. The light that came in from the windows, gave the room and eerie tinge.

"Just like you, dark and dreary" She said before he sat down on an armchair, placed by the window. She was pulled by his power, until she was standing in the v of his legs, his hands, cupped around her buttocks, sending shivers up her spine from the amount of power just in the sparse little room. And finally, she was sitting astride in his lap.

"What exactly do you plan to teach Master Raneaf" He asked her and her head rolled back, her hair spilling over his hands, like a honey waterfall.

"Exactly what I said, how to be pleased sexually by a servant, or bride" She whispered, her sapphire eyes meeting his maroon orbs. This was the demon she had once loved, the demon she wished she could have, but he had been a servant, and she had been the betrothed bride to Raenef the fifth. Sure Rae had been cursed, and died young and handsome, but Arianna had wanted something more, something that held the same passions as she, someone who lit the fires in her heart. Something only Eclipse had ever done. Raenef the fourth, and she was an ice couple, with no shared interests, and she was more powerful, until he worked with incantations. Every ounce of passion she had once felt with Eclipse was back, and haunting her every sense in the provocative position they were in. She could feel his need, and he should have felt hers by now. "Eclipse" she whispered, feeling his power rise

"Hush" he replied and ran his thumb across her bottom lip. She had at one time allowed him to see what he was denied. As a demon of his class, he and she could not be together, for more than a curse that is. But you could only curse Rased so many times. Soon she would probably be taken away from him again, maybe given to Krayon or another of the five oldest lords. But for now at least she belonged to him. "I want you"

"I know I can feel ya know" She said and kissed the tip of his thumb, a light butterfly kiss. "You should call Raenef in"

"For what reason Arianna"

"To begin his lessons" She whispered and bucked her hips on him; his head fell back as he held a throaty moan at bay.

"Ari"

"Someone's coming" She said and leapt to her feet, before whispering go.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so I wrote the first chapter the same day I got books 6 and 7 so I have to say that I liked the ending, though an Eclipse and Raenef lemon would have been nice. Ah well, I still loved it and you can see the love is there. Some mistakes in the last chapter that I would like to apologize for

I may have screwed up the numbers for Raenef the fifth and Rae the fourth a few times.

That's it, ohh and I do not own Demon Diary, but I would like to own Eclipse. He looked cute young.

Chapter 2

Arianna sighed as she felt the ever familiar tug of the teleportation spell. Hopefully they would not be in the same position, her sitting astride Eclipse's lap when they landed, and hopefully Rae would have awakened.

'Does anything ever happen the way you want it to here?' she thought to herself as they landed, chair and all, near the circle in the hall. Erutis and Chris were still arguing and when she and Eclipse appeared, the worst happened, they saw them. Damn

"Breathe and act natural, let them think it was a spell" Eclipse whispered, he was way to calm for such a compromising position.

"Eclipse, one is a frigging cleric, the other a swordsman, I believe they know it was not a spell by now" She whispered as she jumped up, and smoothed down her skirt as the demon who caused this whole mess appeared. Krayon was going to get it.

"Down Ari, no killing"

"DAMMIT"

"Hello everyone" Krayon said cheerfully as Erutis grabbed her sword and pointed it at him. "Don't worry my love, I haven't come to ravish you, I came about a certain demoness who should be mine to order around"

"In your dreams"

"Well in there are me ravishing Erutis, her slim body in my hands"

"Okay Krayon that's it" Erutis said as she struck at him, too bad he had a barrier.

"Alright I will quit my darling, besides, Arianna why won't you work for me"

"Because she belongs to me" Eclipse said as he came out of the shadows. How he always seemed to hide in them, the world will never know. "If you want the paper work, you will have to discuss it with Lord Aureleid. Now if you have no other reason to be here, leave"

"Ahh, but I do. I cannot leave my fair lady in the hands of two formidable demons without knowing that she is going to be alright." He said and twisted a piece of his curly hair in his fingers. Plus there is always the chance that Arianna is Raenef's mother, if he is in fact from the future" Krayon said and Arianna smiled.

"Krayon, you of all people should know about the masses of mistresses Raenef the fourth would have had after we were mated. There is no way that my lord is my child, besides your lady is like me in so many ways, I doubt that I would even want to kill her Lord Krayon. How's daddy?"

"Still pissed off at your disgrace, I have never seen that lord madder then the day Raenef died and you were given to Aureleid. Wait, maybe that one…" He didn't finish because the summoning circle pulled him back in. One of her hands was raised, while she muttered an incantation. Raenef finally came down, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"You could be his mother" Chris said quietly and she sighed.

"No, after our mating, Rae the fourth made it clear that I would never grace his bed, that I would be his undoing. So when you guys were in there, did you see a purplish door? That was to his harem of human brides. My lord probably is a result of one of them." She sighed again. "Shall we begin your first of many lessons Lord Raenef?"

"Ohh, I wanna watch" Erutis said, her queen of bondage side coming out.

"Alright then, I may also show a few things Krayon absolutely loves as well" She said and walked down the hall into Raenef's bedroom. Eclipse caught her around her waist.

"It was all because of me, are you sure about this?" He asked her and she looked up at him with blue eyes.

"I have already forgiven you for ruining my time with Rae, besides there are multiple lessons in romance, so this one just has to do with kissing and touching" She whispered and bit the right side of her lower lip. "And finding the places that make you groan all over again is perfect torture for ruining me"

Ohh yes it was Arianna alright, torture was her specialty, sexual torture, well Eclipse did hold reign over her.

"Raenef, if I was you I would watch everything she does with intent. Mating between demons is a serious matter, and knowing how a female is going to pleasure you, is very important. Women are very insecure in bed" he said and she gave him the glare, her other specialty when it came to freezing someone.

"Lesson one, which was originally going to be kissing is going to be bondage" She said and Eclipse found himself chained to Raenef's bed quickly. "Now Raenef, when in this position a demon is subdued, meaning the woman thinks she is in control. But demon women, I will not lie, need touch and pleasure to come, they need to feel the sweat and slickness of bodies. They need, 'black lace on sweat' as Alice Cooper would put it." She said as she sashayed over to the bed. "Eclipse this would be so much easier if you didn't wear robes" She whispered in his ear, before the whole top half of his robes disappeared.

"You truly are a bitch"

"I know" She whispered and ran one nail down from his pulse point in his neck, down his chest until it caught on the waistband of his bottom robes. "Finding the pleasure points is fun for a woman, and erotic for the male, and can be done simply by running your hands down them, or kissing every inch. Now if you want Eclipse to submit easily to anything you say, even if it is going to town."

"Ari" Eclipse growled and she grinned evilly.

"All you have to do, is simply touch and or kiss, right here" She said and grazed over the spot where his slim stomach disappeared into the robes, where there was the v, and she lightly touched, and softly kissed it, Eclipse let out a groan.

"Most other demons of his breed have pleasure spots there, while yours will probably be biting of the pulse points, or simply kissing the inside of the thigh. Now you never use this position lightly. Being bound by a woman shows extreme trust, for she could in fact kill you easily, and you would never be able to conquer up a spell in time to save your life" She said and ran her hands up Eclipse's sides. He was trying to remain cold and stoic, but it was no working. "Multiple demons do not like this position, Krayon loves it, but in the case that either you, or the woman in bonds doesn't, let them out, or else they will go into a frenzy. If I hadn't known that Eclipse likes this, I would be running right now as I let him go" SNAP she snapped her fingers and the bonds dissipated, And eclipse had her pinned to a wall. "And Raenef if you ever do this, the female is going to do this" She said and wrapped her long legs around his waist.

"lesson over Arianna" HE growled, and she caught a hint of lust in his eyes.

"Alright" She said and teleported out of his grasp. "Well Raenef, maybe Erutis can practice on you, but your lesson along with daylight, is over." She said and walked out.


End file.
